Shadow Spirit
by Asher-lee101
Summary: Hinata has a burden. Madara has a lost love. Pein, Madara and Hinata move to the same school. What happens? (sorry summary sucks) PeinXHinata MadaraXHinata...
1. Chapter 1

Hinata centered her mind, zeroing in on her target. He was medium build, and had long, black hair.

On his profile it said his name was Orochimaru. After tonight he would be gone from this world.

It was dark, and Hinata wasn't worried whether it was light or night. She crept along the top of the building, sticking to the shadows. Hinata jumped into the air, a night owl masking her descent. She landed on his shoulders, and before he could cry out she snapped his neck.

Hinata jumped off of him, landing in a crouched position on the ground.

"Forgive me brother" She whispered, then made a bird call to signify the assassination had been completed. She put up the walls around her heart, to shut out the guilt. But when she shut out the guilt, she shut out her emotions as well.

"Did you hear about the Shadow Spirit striking again?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke. Sasuke sighed and turned to the hyper active blonde.

"No"

"Well, he killed Orochimaru last night. That's the 56th kill he has made this year!" He whisper-yelled. Kakashi looked at them sternly, then went back to reading his book.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and then came to attention when Kakashi announced that 3 new students will be joining them in class today.

"Only 2 of them are here so far, the other one is late" Kakashi, checked his watch then shook his head.

"Come in" He said, and when they two boys entered, basically every girl in the class erupted in nosebleeds or squealed (and some boys). They were both tall and had the same strong, powerful, dark auras. One had long black punk-rock hair, crimson eyes and was wearing ripped clothes and chains. It would of looked retarded if he totally didn't suit it.

The other had fiery orange hair, purple eyes, a leather encased body and piercings that went through his mouth, ears and nose. They both looked intimidating and slightly angry.

"This is Madara and Pein class. You can go and sit down now" Kakashi said, the two boys walking to the back of the class and elegantly sitting down.

"Ah miss, you are finally here. Make sure to be on time ok?" Kakashi said, gesturing for a person on the other side of the door to come in. When she came in, all the guys erupted in nosebleeds or drooled. There was a lot of blood and saliva.

She was tall, healthily pale and had long indigo hair. Her eyes were a shade so light of purple that they were nearly white, and she wore black. Combat boots, cargo army pants, a singlet and leather jacket. She nodded to the class, and frowned severely. She was a dark sort of beauty, like a woman shrouded in shadow.

"This is Hinata. You can go sit next to your fellow new students"

The girl-Hinata's- face darkened and she almost threw herself into her seat, as if she felt she didn't deserve to be there.

"Everyone introduce yourself, and what you specialise in" Kakashi said, since this was a Prodigal school. (for prodigies)

"Sasuke- criminology"

"Naruto- Animal studies. Mainly toads and foxes"

"Sakura- Medical studies"

"Kiba- animal studies too. Dogs" Every single person in the class rose and said who they were and what they specialized in. They finally got to the new kids.

"Pein. Anthropology, science and history, mainly on torture and pain"

Some people gasped, and Kakashi smiled. Some kids at the school had very interesting specialities.

"Madara. Genetics, history and science. Also music" Some girls swooned at his mention of music. Kakashi thought. They all specialized in math, it was a requirement. He smiled at Hinata's list of specialties.

"Hinata. Anthropology,psychology, science, history, art, music, languages, and any sort of fighting." The class listened in awe, it was rare for some students to have 3, but 8? and general fighting? That was unheard of.

She sat back down, grabbed out her notebook and started writing down things.

Hinata walked to the Martial arts and Physical Maintenance room to begin her training routine. When she walked in, a boy with a bowl cut and huge eyebrows greeted her.

"Hi fellow youth! I am Rock Lee, and I am another karate specialist!" His voice was too high-spirited for Hinata so she nodded and walked into the changing room.

She changed into a black sports bra and black workout shorts. Hinata sighed, she had left her Gi in Suna. She'd have to make do with this.

Hinata walked out of the changing room and stepped onto the Dojo mat.

She kicked, flipped and punched the air, keeping in perfect form. She then fell to the ground and started doing one handed push ups. Hinata started feeling the burn at 201, and looked up to see Pein looking down at her.

She jumped up, landing firmly on her feet.

"You are good" he said, taking off his jacket. He already had his

hadaka on and he took a fighting stance.

"Is it alright if I take off my t-shirt?" He asked, pulling at the hem. Hinata nodded then took her stance. When he pulled his t-shirt off Hinata nearly fainted. His chest was white and sculpted, scars and piercings all through it. He was marble.

_Get over it. You see guys bare chests all the time. _She thought.

He smiled, barely, then swiftly went to punch. He was faster then she thought, and she barely managed to block him. But Hinata had never been beaten and she wasn't going to let it be today.

She hooked her leg under his knee and brought it out, he flipped and landed in a crouch. Pein hooked his arm around her neck and brought her down, she twisted out of his grip and landed on top of him, straddling his waist. Her hand was at his throat and her expression slightly humorous.

"surrender" She said, grateful for his playful smile. Hinata stood up and grabbed her towel, throwing it over her shoulders.

"Thanks. That was fun" Hinata said, walking away to hit the showers. She didn't see him stare at her as she walked out.

Hinata walked into the music class, feeling fresh and like she actually had worked out. Her ribs ached, and she realised he must of gotten a few punches in, and they had hit their target. With Impact. She sat down, nodding to the students and teacher.

"Guys this term we are focusing on duets and solos" Deidara said, looking at all of the students.

" You will all be paired with someone, so go on. Choose" He turned away and Hinata sat back.

_Great. Partner work. _She watched silently as all the girls swarmed around Madara, and she politely shook her head to all the guys who asked her to be their partner. She would space this out until she was the only one with out a partner, then she would sadly say yes to having no partner. But then she looked at everyone else having partners and her and Madara were the only ones left.

"Madara and Hinata, pair up un!" Deidara said, clapping his hands.

Madara and Hinata both sighed, then locked eyes.

"I guess we better get this over with" She murmured, taking the seat next to him. While they were writing down notes, she thought about her next kill. Her heart grew heavy and her hand clenched. Her pencil snapped and she looked up to two red eyes staring at her.

"Are you all right?" He said, a quiet, firm voice. Hinata stiffened then relaxed.

"Yeah. Just thinking about stuff" She said, then went back to writing down notes.

"Go to your instruments, un!" Deidara yelled, startling Hinata out of her stupor.

Madara and Hinata walked to one end of the room, him picking up an acoustic guitar, and Hinata sitting at the piano.

"I want you all to play a piece by the end of the period. You have 20 mins to prepare un." Deidara said, sitting at his desk and going to sleep.

"Let's go with this" Madara gestured to a piece of music that he had written, and Hinata nodded.

"I don't think we should practice. We need to put a lot of emotion in it, so practicing could possibly take it away." Hinata said, tapping out some tunes on the piano.

Madara nodded and looked at Hinata. Her eyes were shadowed and heavy, like guilt was wearing her down. Maybe she needed some sort of outlet. She truly was beautiful.

Twenty minutes later Deidara clapped his hands and pointed to apair. They started playing and Madara could hear how they weren't blending. One was too technical the other too flowing.

When it finally came to them, Madara nodded to Hinata. As soon as she started playing, the class went silent. Hinata played lightly, yet as if something was weighing on her heavily, a burden she alone had to bear. Madara started playing too, an obvious harmony. His music was more angry than hers, but they melded together in the perfect mix of guilt, anger and general hurt.

When they finished, the class was still silent. Deidara's eyes were wide, and his hands slowly came together in a very slow clap. Madara looked to Hinata who was bent over the piano, new water on the keys.

_Is she crying?_ He grabbed her hand and took her out of the classroom, not bothering with the teacher.

When she sat down, her face was turned away from his, and he could see that the tears were tears of shame now.

"Sorry" she said, apologizing to _him._ This girl was making him _CRAZY. _

"Just cry. I won't judge and I won't ask" His voice serious. Madara was surprised at his own kindness, and the tenderness in his voice. He kneeled in front of Hinata, taking his hands in hers. She was crying silently, not fully letting her sorrows out. He knew that you couldn't fully let them out until you had either sobbed or screamed.

"Let it out" He whispered, taking Hinata into his arms, and pressing her against his shoulder.

She screamed into his shoulder, scrunching her fists into his shirt. Her hands squeezed his shoulders tightly, bordering on pain. Then something seemed to overtake her and she pushed away from him, scrambling to regain her loss of face.

"I need to go" She whispered, her face hardening. Madara wondered what hurt she had befallen or what she had done to make her feel heart-tearing guilt.

He watched her run away, it wasn't for long. She was fast. Almost like a shadow spirit...and as the pieces all came together he fell to his knees. It was her. The one he had lost long ago.

Hinata ran, throwing open the doors. She hopped onto her motorbike, roaring away onto the highway. Hinata threw on her helmet while she was driving, a legendary multi-tasker.

"_You are the strongest woman I have ever met" _

A voice whispered in her head, and she sighed. That man, Madara, unwound her, made her walls crumble just like the boy that she used to know...

She came to her house, a white, tall, expensive looking house, and parked her motorbike. Hinata found a note on the dorr and she nearly screamed with happiness.

_The assassination for tonight has been cancelled. _

But she only allowed herself a small smile.

Hinata walked inside, throwing her keys onto the black, granite bench.

She was just out of the shower when her phone rang.

"Hinata speaking" She murmured.

"Hinata. You have a new assassination tonight" Kyuubi said, and Hinata's heart dropped.

"I don't want to kill anymore" She said, quietly.

"you know what will happen if you stop" Kyuubi growled, and Hinata blanched.

"Yes. Who is he?"

"A man named Sasori.I think he is a teacher at your school yes?"

"yes. It will be done. Same sign for his death" Hinata hung up and breathed in and out for a few seconds. Then she stood up and went to get her gears.

_Neji. This is for you. _

Hinata stalked the red headed man who was walking in the alley way. _Seriously _she thought. _Can't they make my job harder and walk in open spaces? _

She stood behind him, whispered an apology, then snapped his neck. Hinata made the bird call, then spirited into the night, closing her tears into a glass jar. She ran into a man, then got up and kept running.

Pein walked into class the next day, sitting next to Madara and ignoring the attempts at conversations from the other students. Madara was looking out the window, a faraway look on his face, as if he was thinking about something sad and very serious. Madara ran a hand through his hair and sighed angrily. Pein leaned back in his chair and arched a single eyebrow.

"What's up?" He asked, landing loudly on the ground in his chair.

"Nothing. I just need to …..think" Madara said, then his eyes turned to the door and intensified.

It was Hinata. She still looked as gorgeous as she always did, but there was something off about her today. She walked in, then stumbled over a desk, like she didn't realise it was there. Her eyes were glazed over, as if she was trying to shut something out and in turn it shut out all other feelings. Pein saw her shoulders were lower, and she slumped more. As if another weight was on them.

"Good morning Hinata" He said, watching her slide into her seat. Hinata didn't answer and he turned to see Madara watching with an unreadable look in his eyes.

"Hinata" He repeated, tapping her on the arm. She cried out, then seemed to realise it was Pein, not whatever, or whoever she was thinking about.

"Oh. Hey." Hinata said, then she turned back to the front of the room, her movements stiff and robotic.

What was wrong with both of them?

Madara watched Hinata through the day, catching her gaze whenever he could. Madara thought back to her small and weak frame that always trembled, she has grown so strong, so beautiful, yet so...cold. He smiled at her young laughing face.

"_Mada, Mada look at me!" Hinata yelled, swirling around in her new skirts. Madara watched her, a crooked smile on his face. _

"_Why princess, may I have this dance?" He bowed and held out a hand, grinning at her. _

"_Prince Madara! Of course you may!" She took his hand, and it fit so perfectly in his he wondered if they had been made for eachother. _

Madara was startled out of his thoughts when he heard a pink haired girl talking in front of him.

"Did you hear? Sasori was killed last night. And everyone says it was the shadow spirit" She excitedly whispered to a blonde haired girl. Madara tapped her on the shoulder.

"How did he die?" He asked, ignoring the squeals of the two girls.

"Snapped neck. 57th kill!" She said, then quietened down after a stern look from Kakashi.

"He was a good woodwork teacher too. Especially making puppets" The blonde one said, shaking her head.

_Hinata. What are you doing? _

Hinata was on the field, running around the track. She was on her 43rd round when she heard footsteps behind her. It was a black haired guy, who's name was...Sasuke? She couldn't remember.

"Howmany have you done so far?" He asked, his voice reminding her of Madara's.

"43. how many are you going to do?" She replied, slightly out of breath.

"43! i'm only doing 5. how long are you going to go for?" Sasuke exclaimed, and Hinata was starting to get annoyed with his questions.

"Until I get tired I guess" Hinata said, running a bit faster. Then she heard another pair of footsteps beside her and she sighed.

"HI! I'm Naruto!" A spiky haired boy said, who was the same height as her.

Hinata nodded, and turned away, seeing his smile go into a frown for a split second.

"Do you know about the shadow spirit?" Naruto said, and Hinata stiffened for a moment.

"Yes. Why?"

"Well. People are saying that his cousin is being held hostage by a man called Kyuubi. That's why he kills, to save him" Naruto said, and Hinata didn't know whether to feel happy or afraid. Happy that people knew she wasn't some mass murderer for fun, afraid because she knew that the Kyuubi would know people knew.

"I prefer to think that he's a crazy nutcase,who just likes killing" Naruto went on, and Hinata frowned. She ran faster, to escape his questions and general hyperactivity.

Hinata sat in the Library, eating her lunch. She was reading an article in todays newspaper about the Shadow Spirit.

_The shadow spirit strikes again! This time killing a prodigal college's woodwork teacher. He snapped the neck of his victim yet again,calling to the light the belief that he Is just a sociopathic psycho killer. A source says that- "his cousin is being held by the mafia boss Kyuubi. He only kills to save his cousin from being killed"- Is this true? And is the Shadow Spirit really a man? Another source says- "I saw her once. I bumped into her and I got a feeling from the general chest area. She must wear wrappings" We may not be hot on his/her trail, but we are getting closer. _

_-Shikamaru Nara._

Hinata got a bad feeling, her stomach was in knots. Who was telling the paper? And then she slapped her head, it was the man she had ran into! Crap.

Madara walked into the library, and saw Hinata eating her lunch. His heart flipped and he practically ran to the spare seat next to her. Hinata looked up and her face closed up, cutting off any emotion she might have been feeling before.

"Hina. It's me" Madara said, looking into her eyes. She blinked in confusion.

"Princess. It's me. Mada" He said, leaning closer, searchign her face for any hint of recognition. Her face filled with light and when she spoke, her voice was disbelieving.

"Mada? MADA?" Hinata threw her arms around him, and Madara smiled. Madara wrapped his arms around her, rolling his eyes at the sounds of shock from the other students.

Hinata pushed away and looked into his eyes.

"how could I forget your face?" She said, then hugged him fiercely again.

"We have both changed very much, especially you princess" he took her face into his hand, and stroked her cheek. Hinata blushed, and pulled out of his grasp. Then her face closed again, and her shoulders slumped.

" I do not deserve you Mada." Hinata stood up and grabbed her bag, running out of the library before Madara could say anything.

Madara, ran after her, forsaking the school bell and following her out into the car park. He grabbed her arm, and turned her around.

"We'll talk about it at my house" He lead her to his car, and opened the door for her. Hinata opened her mouth, but Madara silenced her with a look that said of the sadness he would feel if she left him.

When they came to Madara's house, a black house nearly made entirely of glass. He led her inside and gestured for her to sit on one of the sofa's.

"Mum and dad died a couple of years back. I got everything" He said. Hinata sat down a new guilt in her eyes.

Silence shrouded the room until he spoke.

"I know who you are princess" Madara said quietly. He could see her stiffen, then relax.

"thankyou. Thankyou for knowing" She kneeled before him, her head at his booted feet. Madara shook his head and smiled. He lifted her head until she was looking at him.

"I had known you for so long, how could I not know?" He said, tenderness and pain in his voice when he said the 'had known'. Hinata cried then. Silent tears that shook her body, a tremble of shame, guilt and pain.

Madara scooped her up into his arms, taking her long, thin body and wrapping it with his. She had grown up, filled out and grown into her features. He rocked her silently, a thing he used to do long ago. Madara felt her pain, and her now understandable guilt at killing so many people.

"Why did you do it princess?" He whispered into her hair, inhaling her scent of shadows and tears. Hinata made a strangled noise then spoke, a small, afraid voice. One he had never known of her.

"Kyuubi has my cousin. He said he would kill Neji and his family if I didn't kill for him" she trembled even more when she spoke, undisguised fear and hatred in her voice.

Even when she was small she had had unparrallelled fighting skills and intelligence. Madara was the only one who stood up for her, and protected her from those who wanted to use her for their own purposes.

"I missed you so much when you left you know" He murmured, knowing Hinata could hear him.

"I looked for you everyday you were gone"

Hinata looked up at him and whispered

"I'm sorry" Madara smiled, a small, sad smile, then pulled her in closer.

"Your here now. That's all that matters" His heart rejoiced when Hinata smiled at him, a full, happy smile.

"Princess. Pein is coming over. He's pretty smart, so your going to have to hide it even more" He said, when Hinata stood up, her face fully red.

"I'm not going to hide it. If he finds out then he finds out." She shrugged, and he walked into the kitchen.

"Do you wanna stay here the night?" He called over his shoulder, and looked into his fridge.

"If I can. I might have another...assignment tonight" Her voice was heavy and cold. Then he heard her phone ping and her excited squeal.

"This may be a coincidence but tonights _assignment_ has been cancelled" Madara raised his eyebrows and walked back to the lounge with 4 cans of coke. He knew she drank like a horse.

"So how do you get the assignments? If you don't mindme asking" Madara asked, throwing her two of the cans. He still couldn't believe she was even with him.

"Well it ranges. Sometimes I get notes, sometimes phone calls and other times texts. But every time they never give me a reason why I should kill them" Her voice was clouded, but lighter.

She opened her can and finished it in about 20 seconds.

"Sorry, I drink a lot more now" Madara nodded, a smile forming. He watched her, and she looked at him wierdly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked, her voice slightly awkward. She brushed herindigo hair out of her face and walked to him.

"We have a lot of hugging to catch up on" She wrapped her long, muscled arms around him, and he rested his mouth in her hair.

"YO MADARA!" A deep voice said. They startled apart to see Pein standing at the door an unreadable expression on his face.

"Your the girl he lost"

Hinata's mind whizzed and she scratched his head. Madara had gone an interesting shade of red, and he nodded to Pein.

"You told him?" she wasn't angry, just oddly touched. Madara scratched his head too, and looked sheepish.

"yeah. He was my friend after you left, and of course he noticed the one person I constantly obsessed over and looked for." Pein was sitting on the couch, sipping one of Hinata's cokes. Hinata walked to Madara's fridge, and grabbed out a 2l bottle of Fanta.

"So Pein. Have you been looking after my husband?" Hinata asked, keeping a straight face when Pein spat out all of his soda.

"_HUSBAND?" _He stood up and looked at Madara, disbelief on his face.

"Yes. We were married. Then she ranaway and threw her diamond lime ring at me" Madara said, then burst out laughing.

Pein glared at Madara then smiled at Hinata.

"Phew. I thought you were serious"

"Is it that horrible to be married to me?" She asked, a smile on her face.

"What? No-not that I would want to be-wait yes- no-" Hinata held her hand up to stop him. "It's ok." She sat down, and smiled.

"How come you left?" Peinasked, genuine interest written in his features and his voice.

Hinata swallowed, then strengthened herself. _This is what you owe to Madara. And much more._

"My family was killed by the man named Kyuubi, but he forgot that I was the heir to all the money and estate. He thought I was dead. I ran away because I thought I could run away from my problems and I ended up running away from the only person who understood and could of helped me. Also the only person left who I loved" She could'nt look at Madara, but she could feel his eyes on her.

"Princess. I forgived you long ago" Madara sat next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Then I got involved with the wrong people. They took someone from my family, and I have been doing whatever it takes to keep them from killing him" Hinata stood up and ran a hand through her hair.

"Wait" Pein said, a calculating expression on his pierced face.

"_your _the shadow spirit?" His low voice was strong with disbelief, and part belief. He ran a hand through _his _orange hair, and turned around. Then he turned back around, a slightly maniacal grin on his face. Then it dropped off his face.

"_YOU KILLED SASORI?" _his voice was quiet, but deadly. The room chilled and dropped a few degree's. Madara placed his hand on the small of her back, a reassuring rock in the face of the storm.

Hinata started feeling slightly afraid, his purple eyes were now grape purple.

Pein stalked up to Hinata, his face ferocious and dark. He lifted his hand, and Hinata braced herself for the hit. When she didn't feel it she peered up from under her lashes. Pein had turned away, holding his hand. He was shaking, and Hinata knew the emotion he was feeling. Shame at how he would even think of doing such a think. Guilt for thinking about it. Just general hurt. Also the pain from the deaths of his friend.

"Pein. I know you don't want to hear my voice right now, but i'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I did to Sasori. Just know I didn't want to do it" Pein turned around, angry again.

"You didn't want to do it?!"

Hinata winced, but held her ground.

"I didn't have a choice"

"EVERYONE HAS A CHOICE"

"what would you have done? TELL ME THAT! When the only surviving member of your family is being held captive, and you have to kill for the man so he doesn't kill him and his family?! TELL ME!" Tears were coursing down her face, and she wiped them furiously off. Hinata calmed, and her voice was regretful and sorrowful.

"I did what I had to do ok? That doesn't mean that I _enjoy _what I do. If you are going to judge me, at least do it for the things that I could of stopped. Not what I have done. I know I deserve that guilt, and I don't deserve you even listening to me. But. I just want you to know that I have the deaths of 57 people on my shoulders. Their families pain add to the weight, and I think about what they could have been, who they had been, and what they could of done. You try having that. Then you will know true pain" Hinata smiled a small sad smile to Madara, then walked out of the house, walking into the night.

Madara looked over at Pein, who was standing in shock and realisation.

He looked over at Pein, a shamed dog expression on his face.

"I need to tell her i'm sorry, Madara I need-" Madara held up his hand, a silent fury on his face.

"Go" Madara watched Pein run out the door, the click of his boots fading away. Madara sat down, re-watching the scene in his head.

" _I know I deserve that guilt" Madara watched her face scrunch up and shout, a sound of infinite pain and mourning. _

Madara put his head into his hands, scolding himself for not helping her. The look in her eyes was harsh and fully-believing. Madara realised she had been through so much more than she had let on. He remembered her hair falling away from her neck, and saw a white, jagged scar over it.

Pein ran, madly dashing to follow the shadow that was engulfed in darkness. He caught sight of her, walking unsteadily down the pathway. _Goddess she's beautiful. _

"Hinata" He breathed, slightly out of breath. Hinata turned to him, and his breath stopped at the sight of her tears. Pein put his hand on his chest, trying to slow the beating there. Hinata just stared at him, her eyes tearing freely.

"Hinata. I'm so sorry" His voice was rough and regretful, and he realised he was shaking with an unrecognizable emotion.

Hinata looked away, engulfing the side of her face in shadow. Her hands were in her pockets and he realised she was cold. Pein hurridly took off his jacket and put it around her, ignoring her protests. Pein shoved his hands into his pockets, looking up to the moon that reminded him of her.

"I really am" He repeated, not willing to look at her face. When he looked back at her, she was staring at him again, unnerving him and making him shiver.

"You shouldn't give your jackets to girls if your going to get cold yourself" She whispered, the corners of her mouth lifting in a tiny smile.

"I forgive you. But you don't have to forgive me" Hinata said, a smile on her face. It was still small, but was now sad and blue. Hinata looked around, cocking her head at something.

"Hide. NOW" She said, turning to face whatever or whoever it was. _She's so strong. So brave. _Then Hinata turned to him and said, as if she had read his mind.

"It's not bravery. It's controlled fear. And I have to do what I can to save people" She gestured for him to run, but he stood.

"I'm a gentleman. I don't let cold girls fight someone by herself" Hinata scrutinized him for a moment more then sighed.

Two men, very-large men, burst out of the woods.

"what do we haaave here?" One said, his eyes to keen for Peins liking. The other was too...touching.

Pein stepped out of the shadows, glaring at the men. The largest one put his hand on Hinata's shoulder, but she flipped him over her shoulder, the man landing heavily on his backs. Then she raised her boot and stamped down on his...parts. Pein couldn't help but cringe. When he looked at her face, really looked at her, a new anger and pain was in her eyes.

"Don't touch me" She said, watching him run from her. Hinata turned to the other one, and gestured to the now screaming man.

"Do you want a go?" She murmured, the look in her eyes slightly feral, but controlled.

Pein watched in wonder as the Shadow spirit sighed, stepping over the mans body.

_She truly is beautiful. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Ummm Dudes. Thanks for reading. Special shoutout to my mate, MEHASHAHAHA, keep your ranga head reading! Also to all those who reviewed. GRAND TOTAL: 2. whoo. Anyways if you have any suggestions just ask me, and i'll probably put it in. Anyways REVIEW MY LOVELIES. **

Madara layed back on the sofa, sighing at no-one or the wall. He ran a hand through his thick, black hair and sighed again.

"Why are you doing this to yourself Mada?" He asked, closing his eyes.

"Doing what to yourself?" A voice said, Madara sat up, then relaxed. Pein and Hina were back. He looked over them, and looked closely at Hinata. Something was feral, and wild about her stance, her movements her eyes. When she finally looked up at him, he saw the shadow in them had darkened, almost imperceptibly.

Pein stood there, his hands in his pockets, but staring at Hinata too.

"Hina did you fight?" Madara asked, a hint of disappointment coming into his voice. Hinata visibly flinched, then nodded. Her lips curled back, and a small growl erupted.

"They were rapists" She said, she subconsciously rubbed her wrists, like she was trying to take off some imaginary hand cuffs. Pein looked at her closely too, then flicked his gaze to Madara.

"Is there something else you need to tell me?" Madara flinched at his patronizing tone, Hinata hated when people treated her like a child. Hinata's face closed, then thawed a bit.

"I don't have to tell you anything else" Her voice was hard, like she was trying to block out memories.

_Seriously. How much did she go through? _

Hinata threw her jacket onto the chair near the door, revealing firm muscled arms. But he could see harsh, raised scars on her arms, all of their shapes and sizes differing. Thin, crossed lines, jagged, puckered lines. Hinata leaned against the door, her arms folded.

Pein and Madara were still staring at her, horror and anger on their features.

"some guys were harder to kill" She said, shrugging. Madara looked closely at her, and her stare back was disconcerting. He knew she was

_really_ good at lying, basically masking her emotions and un truths.

Pein shook his head, then sat down.

"I'm staying the night too" Pein walked into one of the guest rooms, shutting the door behind him. If he knew anything about Pein it was that he was probably obsessing over the things she wasn't telling us.

Hinata looked at Madara sideways.

"I'll tell you when i'm ready okay?" She sighed, then sank down the wall, her hair like black blood.

He reclined, throwing his feet onto the coffee table in front of him.

"Itachi would of growled you for that" She mumbled, looking at his feet. Madara smiled then opened his arms in invitation. She just stared at him.

"Come on Hina. We always did this. Do you not trust me?" The question was simple, yet heavy with anxiety and nostalgia. Hinata's cheeks warmed and her eyelids fluttered. In her own answer she crawled into his arms, snuggling into his broad chest. His body instantly warmed, and he wrapped her in his arms, their bodies comfortably and trustingly molded together in a perfect, reminiscent shape. He buried his face in her hair, smelling her lovely scent of lemon and shadow.

"Mada?"

"hmmm?"

"I've always trusted you"

Madara smiled, and closed his eyes, dreaming of a beautiful shadow spiriting him away.

Pein yawned, walking into the lounge the next morning. He saw Madara on his side, asleep and looking calm.

"Duuuuudddeee. Make me breakfastttt" He said, he stood back up then froze when a booted leg entiwined itself with Madara's.

_FUCK!_

Hinata was sleeping with him! When he peered over he saw she was fully dressed, but firmly pressed against Madara's chest. He felt a pang of jealousy, then quickly squashed it. _He's loved her forever. _

Madara popped one eye open, and groaned.

"What are you doing Pein?" He murmured, smiling when Hinata snuggled in closer and growled. Pein scratched his head, looking around.

"I might go buy breakfast" He walked out, hating himself for possibly loving his best friends girl.

Madara peered at Hinata, whose legs and arms were all entwined with his. He savoured the moment, sliding his hand over her hair.


End file.
